Life as we know it
by GreenEyedGirlx
Summary: Elena and Damon begin apartment hunting with Caroline and Tyler as they expect their first baby. Bonnie and Jeremy are filing for a divorce after convincing themselves that it isn't working out and Jenna is battling an ilness. R&R!


**This fanfiction takes place 5 years after the gang kill Klaus.  
>Stefan was pushed too far over the edge by the original and couldn't bear to return to Mystic Falls, leaving behind a very distraught Elena. But none other than Damon Salvatore was there to comfort her.<br>Both him and Caroline are able to pro-create as the consequences for Bonnie bringing Jeremy back to life, but there is more in store which will tell you how ableing vampires to have kids could be such a bad thing. Jenna is still alive and her and Ric are getting married.**

**But for now, I wanted a sweet, fluffly story about each couple.**

**So, Enjoy!**

Damon/Elena-(not born yet and I dont want to spoil it for you!)  
>CarolineTyler-Maicy Elizabeth Lockwood(10 months)  
>BonnieJeremy-Grayson&Emily Gilbert(4 years)  
>JennaAlaric-Miranda Sommers-Saltzman(5 years)

**Summary**

Elena and Damon begin apartment hunting with Caroline and Tyler as they expect their first baby. Bonnie and Jeremy are filing for a divorce after convincing themselves that it isn't working out and Jenna is battling an ilness.  
>Just short one shots about their lives and how, when it comes down to it, they realise family is the most important thing they have.<p>

Chapter One  
><span>_Elena Gilbert_

"Elena?"

A faint voice spoke my name as a warm, familiar hand swept the stray hairs away from my face. I tried my best to ignore their consistency and snuggled deeper into the pillows when they finally gave up and climbed in beside me, the bed groaning at the extra weight.  
>"You know," they whispered into my ear, nibbling it as they pulled me towards them "We can't stay in bed forever"<p>

I groaned my proteset as a response that begged to differ and partly for the fact that the ear nibbling had stopped.

"Come on now, sunshine" They tugged at my camisole and threw of the covers, exposing me to the coldness of the air "Up and at 'em"  
>I whined and thrashed against them, grabbing for the covers, but they were already tangled in a heap at the other side of the room.<br>"Up and at what?" I moaned, finally allowing my voice to pursue my arguement "Im sleeping"

"I dont particularly know what your supposed to be up and at either if im honest" the voice drawled out whilst rolling a finger across my forearm "Its a saying. At least I think it is anyway" they added in an afterthought.  
>I rolled over and pulled a pillow from underneath my arms, when I came face to face with the man behind the sarcastic tone.<p>

I slapped his arm and threw the pillow over my head which was only pried from my hold anyway.

I sighed, giving in, and sat up against the headboard. He grinned in satisfaction, triumphant. _Dick. _I shot him a death glare and in response he held up his hands in an 'I surrender way'

"Hey now, remember how we, like idiots,' he rolled his piercing blue eyes "agreed to take Maicy off blondies hands?"  
>I inwardly groaned and slapped my forehead with my palm.<br>"And I," I stated, not sure I wanted to carry on what I had to say in fear of his reaction "have to go to the doctors about these stomache ache's. My god, I completely forgot" I turned on the man lying beside me and immediately saw his distress.

"So Im lumbered with a little tyke that doesn't stop screaming?"

"Well, we can't exactly take back our offer now can we? And she does stop screaming, don't overreact"

Damon scoffed in protest "You mean, _I _can't take my offer back if im going into the breach- by myself- without a weapon?"

I scratched my head and gave him a waried look before grabbing a towel off the back of the bathroom door.  
>"Damon. Don't do that, okay?"<p>

His head flopped back onto the pillows and he sighed heavily "Im sorry. Its just, I thought we were gonna go have a fun day playing happy families. And now you're off to some peverted doctor who's gonna feel you up first chance he gets. I was really looking forward to feeding her a blood bottle"

Now it was my turn to scoff.

"So how different is he to you then?" I questioned, raising my brow "If you remember our first date, then you'd probably say he isn't, and come on Damon, your 146, not 6" 

He laughed and pointed to himself in response. "He's probably an _old_ peverted doctor. Specific enough for you? And so im enthusiastic, is that a bad thing?"

I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and instead of ignoring his comments and heading for the bathroom, I headed for him, savouring the small smile playing at his lips.

I sat atop his abdomen and gave his neck a little peck. "I'll make it up to you?" I offered as he ran his hands up and down my sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"Well it depends, what do you have in mind?"

"You don't want to know what I have in mind" I teased, grinning.

He shook his head in repsonse and smirked up at me mischeviously before flipping us over so we were in opposite posistions. "Not good enough" he murmured against my lips as his moved against mine in sync. "Okay" I started, a little breathless as he pulled away "How about this?" I returned the kiss with everything I had and snaked my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with his black locks. His hands found their way to my hips, burning my skin there as they gripped my waist tightly. "I'll give myself over to you, over and over and over again" I teased in his ear "But if not, its all the same to me, I could always refuse you. I wear vervain and keep a stake in my bag so you can't really force me" I felt him tense against me and the hotness of his breath tickled my neck as he gave a low growl. "Fine" he moaned "But you have to make me breakfast as well"

_Caroline Forbes_

I watched in awe as my baby girl pulled herself up on the couch smiling toothlessly at her accomplishment and I clapped loudly, praising her.  
>It seemed like only yesterday I was pregnant with her, a rare if not impossible thing to happen to a vampire, especially when they were impregnated by a werewolf and now, here she was, ten months old and standing upright by herself. I felt like crying.<p>

Watching her now, I remembered the screams that filled the delivery room as she entered the world and the brown tuft of thick hair that turned blonde over the weeks we had bought her home. I remembered the way Tyler had looked at his daughter as she wrapped her tiny hand around his thumb and the aweness in his voice as he told her he was her daddy.  
>But more so, I remembered the unforgetable thread that tied me to her, different to when she was via the umbilical cord, the moment she was placed on my chest. The thought of how impossible it was for me to pro-create running through my mind.<p>

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the man I had yet to spend forever with. He wore his favourite pair of faded jeans and a old, frayed white tee.  
>But I only saw his dark brown eyes as they followed our daughters movements and the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Without a word, I pointed to Maicy, signalling him to watch her again.<p>

"I know, Care. She's growing up so fast" He sighed. His tone was sad, a hint of annoyance at where the time had gone and he leaned against the doorframe. Her small, blonde, cradle capped head automatically turned to the sound of his voice and she smiled, showing the few teeth that were coming through.

He made a silly face at her before turning to me, reaching out to me, encircling me in his arms. The red alert button was already beyond being pressed as he began kissing my neck.

"Woah, slow down there cowboy. We have to keep it PG while Maicy's here" I laughed. He groaned into the crook of my shoulder and pointed a finger at our daughter who stared up at us with the large brown eyes she had undoubtedly inherited from her father.

"You" he countered "Are the reason Im not getting some at this moment in time" I could tell his tone was playful in the way he said it, but I elbowed him regardless of how he intended it."Ouch, what was that for?" he questioned, genuinely hurt by my inhuman strength and I turned in his hold so I could face him, mustering a smile best I could.

"You know what it was for. Don't speak like that in front of our daughter"

He rolled his eyes and lifted his head so he was staring at the ceiling "She doesn't know what Im saying"

I scoffed "Oh I dont know, she's actually quite clever Ty. One of the cleverest baby's I know of her age in fact"

He sighed, giving in and gave my cheek as soft peck. "I know she is" he told me in a _'duh'_ kind of way "She takes after me"

_Bonnie Bennet_

Moving Grayson and Emily back and forth between myself and my husband had become more of a routine than a bi-weekly game of piggy in the middle and quite frankly, I was tired of it.

I watched from the hood of my car as Jeremy hung onto our twins, hugging them fiercly with everything he had before ruffling the hair on their heads and sending them down the porch steps towards sprinted to where I stood, wrapping her small arms around my waist before handing me a picture she must have drawn with Miranda's supplies whilst Grayson took his time. "Do you like it mommy?" she prompted when she saw the sad expression flicker over my features. Drawn onto the paper were four people, all in height order and I instantly recognised every single one.

It was me, Jeremy, Grayson and Emily stood in front of the house we had bought back when they were babies, all with happy smiles given to them. I smiled, finally looking down at her and averted my eyes from cartoon Jeremy's arm around me.  
>"Yes, baby, I love it" I gave the top of her head a quick peck and urged her into the backseat of the car behind her brother.<p>

I folded the picture into a small square, placing it in the back pocket of my jeans before stalking up the pathway, preparing the piece I had well rehearsed in my mind when Jenna stepped out onto the patio, Alaric in her wake. "Bonnie!" Jenna beamed when she spotted me.

Jeremy's face fell and he stepped back to allow his aunt to hug me and I watched as Alaric slapped him on the back in the closest thing to a man to man embrace. "Hi Jenna," I said "How have you been?"

She moved her head from side to side in a _'so-so' _way "Same old, same old. How about you? Jeremy tells me you got that secretary job in New Hampshire. Isn't that quite a while away?" I nodded, smiling on the outside but fuming on the inside. Jeremy had purposely involved her to see if she could tempt me into staying, which was completely out of the question.  
>We were in the middle of a divorce anyway and staying in Mystic Falls wasn't going to change that. I couldn't really think of anything to say so I just kept it simple "Yeah, I um- I did. And it is"<p>

Alaric came up behind Jenna and took hold of her arm when he realised the tension was high."What do you say we give them some privacy?" he murmured in is fiance's ear.

Jenna stared at him over her shoulder for a few moments before nodding and following him back into the house. Once the door was closed I let my voice rise.  
>"What are you doing Jeremy?"<p>

His brow furrowed in confusion at my question, not really gathering what I had just asked. "I don't know what you mean" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. I scoffed, not bothering to hide my frustration "You know what I mean!" He didn't seem taken aback at my outburst, if anything he looked more at ease than before.  
>"No" he repeated "I don't. And neither do you. Your just looking for ways to create an arguement" I clasped my hands together. unclasping, clasping before bringing them to rest against my mouth. He watched me intently, his eyes flickering to the car on the sidewalk every few moments and I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder, my eyes meeting those of my children and the sadness they projected.<br>I sighed heavily and turned on my heel, starting down the steps. It wasn't going to be worth it. A silly arguement was not worth seeing the pain in my children's faces.

"Goodbye, Jeremy" I called, not looking back as I opened the drivers door. But I gunned the engine and sped down the street towards home before he could reply.

**So thats the first all woman POV chapter, next chapter will be the boys turn and what they think of all this!**

**Remember to review if you like it!  
><strong> 

**GreenEyedGirlx**


End file.
